Learning Emotions
by deadly-chronicles
Summary: AU. He had never been good with emotions. However, things changed when he befriended a young girl in the hospital, and slowly Fran began learning what he thought he could never have: Emotions. Final Chapter Up.
1. Chapter 1: Empty

**Prompt Word: Feelings**

**Genre: Friendship (Slight Romance, but more to Friendship)**

**Summary: AU. He never displayed emotions. He was like a living robot. However, things changed when he befriended a young girl in the hospital, and slowly Fran learned about emotions…**

**A/N: I decided to write a multi chapter fic for Fran and Chrome. I realized there're a lot of silent Fran x Chrome shippers out there. This won't be long. Maybe four or five chapters.**

**And I just feel like writing a new story so that I can my mind off things and stop feeling like shit.**

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Learning Emotions**

**Chapter 1: Empty**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

The birds chirped, singing a cheerful melody as children ran around the park, their expression full of joy. Laughter was heard and smiles were seen. It was a Sunday, and this was a normal scene, but for 16 year old Fran, the sight of such emotions captivated him.

His lips curved into a smile as he fed bread crumbs to pigeons that eagerly flocked around him. He gazed at them, his facial features expressed delight, and his eyes displayed fascination as the pigeons gathered for the bread crumbs.

He was displaying immense emotions, something which he never expected he could as 5 years ago, he wasn't like this. Five years ago, he was the complete opposite of his current self. He was like a living robot devoid of any emotions.

11 year old Fran had never known how to feel, but someone came to his life and changed it, and ever since then, his life had changed.

Her real name was Nagi, but she wanted to be known as Chrome Dokuro.

And she was the girl that taught him emotions.

**xXXx**

It started on the day when he met with an accident, hit by a speeding car while he was crossing the road. He didn't remember what happened after that, for his vision had faded to darkness.

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was his bandaged and casted leg, and his sobbing grandmother. She wept, but wiped away her tears the moment he regained consciousness. She gave him a warm hug, careful not to touch his injured leg, but despite all these affections, his expression was still blank.

"How're you feeling, Fran?" he heard a male voice.

He looked up and saw his senior, Rokudo Mukuro, standing behind his grandmother. His three loyal friends, Ken, Chikusa and M.M stood near him, their attention on Fran.

Rokudo Mukuro was his senior in school. They were in the same club: the illusionist club where they performed magic tricks and other sort of trickeries.

They were good seniors and friends, caring for his well-being, but Fran being himself, could never express gratitude properly.

"Fran, your friends are asking you a question," his grandmother told him.

"Ah, I'm feeling okay," Fran blankly said, "Being hit by a car is cool,"

"Fran… Be nice," his grandmother reminded him.

"It's okay. Fran has always been like this. That what makes him Fran," Rokudo Mukuro said.

"But he should be thankful that his friends bothered to come over…"

"I am thankful," Fran argued.

"Then show it with a smile," his grandmother told him.

Fran remained blank. "I can't show it."

He knew he should be touched by his grandmother's affections and his friends (or seniors actually) who bothered to visit. Perhaps he was touched, but he just didn't know how to show it.

He didn't cry if he was sad, neither did he smile if he was happy. He was like a living robot, and 11 year old Fran was emotionless. The last time he ever showed emotions were the day when his parents passed away, leaving him alone under his grandmother's care.

He was 6 years old then, and he shut himself ever since; closed his heart till it was devoid of any emotion, thinking that through this, he wouldn't feel pain again. He didn't smile, laugh or cry anymore, and ever since then, till now, his eyes were empty, and his expression was always blank.

He became the emotionless Fran.

"Oh Fran, I packed some food," his grandmother said. She took out a lunch box and forced a bite into his mouth.

Fran slowly chewed without saying anything.

"How is it?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Oh Fran, you can be a bore sometimes. Taking care of you is like taking care of an android. I can't tell if you enjoy my cooking, or hate it," his grandmother whined,

Fran said nothing. He merely blinked.

His grandmother sighed. "All right, let's leave Fran alone now. He must need to rest. I hope you guys will visit him again," she told his friends.

"Don't worry we will," Rokudo Mukuro answered, "Have a good rest, Fran,"

"Next time, byon!" Ken said. Chikusa just nodded at him while M.M gave him a wave.

Fran watched them go. His grandmother then stood up and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, "See you tomorrow, Fran." She smiled.

His grandmother left and Fran was alone in the room. He lied on his bed, but since he was unable to turn around much on his bed due his injured leg, it began to get uncomfortable.

Bored, he took his pair of crutches and walked around the hospital. The nurses greeted him, where he just nonchalantly nodded in response. He continued walking, his expression still blank, when he stumbled upon another patient's room. He would have walk passed as usual if not for the singing voice he heard.

_Kagayaku taiyō (the shining sun)_

_Nagareru kumo (the drifting clouds)_

_Saezuri tori (the chirping birds)_

_Sunda aoi sora ni (In the clear blue sky)_

_Dear Angel, Jinsei wa utsukushikunaidesu ka? (Dear angel, isn't life beautiful?)_

_Dear Angel, Watashi no koe o kiku, watashi wa utau kiku (dear angel, hear my voice, hear me sing)_

_Watashinojinsei o ubau shinaide kudasai...( Please don't take my life away)_

_Dear Angel, Mōichido chansu o ataete kure (Dear Angel, give me another chance)_

_Watashi wa mada ikite (I still want to live)_

_Watashi wa mada ikite (I still want to live)_

Fran silently observed. The voice was from a girl. She was inside her hospital room, sitting on her bed, but her eyes gazing at the windows, admiring the clear blue sky.

Her skin was naturally white, but pale. Her purple hair was short, cut into a strange pineapple style. She looked sick, but her amethyst eyes were filled with many emotions and hope as she sang.

Fran was not good with emotions, but he could tell that her voice was sad. He continued listening, slightly dazed by her beautiful voice, when he accidentally tripped over his own crutches.

Fran suppressed his scream, but the girl heard the noise his crutches had made. She immediately turned and saw him on the floor, struggling to get up.

She got up from her bed and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Fran didn't answer.

Noticing that he was struggling to get up, she grabbed his right hand and lifted him up slowly, but gently. She took his crutches and passed it to him.

"Thank you…" Fran mumbled.

The girl smiled, something which caught him off guard. "You're welcome… Be careful okay?"

"Yea…"

"Are you… new here?" she blinked, the smile still on her face. "I had never seen you around before…"

That line made Fran wondered how long the girl had been in this hospital, but he didn't say anything and merely nodded.

"I see… What's your name?" she innocently asked.

"Fran…What's yours?"

He noticed how the girl's amethyst eyes brightened up when he asked for her name.

Her face flustered slightly as she answered. "Chrome… Chrome Dokuro! It's… nice to meet you Fran," she beamed despite the blush on her face.

His eyes widened when he saw the excitement in her eyes. Never in his life had he seen someone so excited to meet someone new.

"Nice to meet you too," he blatantly said and his expression still blank. He expected the girl to be upset by his lack of expression, but he was shocked that she was still smiling.

Her eyes were still filled excitement he had seen just now. The sad emotions she displayed when she sang the song was long gone and was now replaced with joyful ones. She was showing him so many emotions that he couldn't comprehend; emotions that he wished he could understand. She smiled brightly at him, as though meeting him was a blessing.

That was the day where he first met her and, he couldn't understand her at first, but that fateful meeting was what made him finally learn to have emotions...

* * *

**Continue or not, kinda depends on my ability whether I can pull this fic till the end.**

**I just completed one fic, and I went to create a new one. Sometimes I think I'm just slowly killing myself.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**Featherain: **Lol idk why, you review made me laugh. Lol. Thanks for going Awwwn. xD

**Shizuka:** I'm continuing it. It'll be short though :)

**HopelesslyHope: **Aww thank you. Hopefully you'll still like this story. :/

**BlackAngel's Wrath: **Nah, it is a song I created myself xD Heh :)

**A/N: Girls, don't you just hate the time of the month? :( **

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Learning Emotions**

**Chapter 2: Smile**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

Fran ended up befriending the girl named Chrome. He was bored, and the hospital didn't really have anything that interests him, so why not hang out with the girl? He didn't talk much though. Chrome was the one that did most of the talking. Every time she spoke, Fran noticed her cheeks would turn red slightly as well as the excitement and eagerness in her eyes.

"Fran, what is the outside world like?" she asked him as he stayed with her in her hospital room.

"Outside world?"

She nodded, "You know, the world outside the hospital."

"Outside the hospital?" Fran pondered, "I'ts normal I guess," he blatantly answered.

"Normal? Just normal?" she blinked, "But I guess normal is better than being stuck here," she smiled sadly.

"How long have you been here anyway?" Fran asked. The way she had been asking about the outside world, it seemed as though she had not been out from the hospital for quite a while, and as he had suspected, he was right.

"I've been here long enough. Perhaps years." she murmured, "This hospital is like my home."

Fran blinked. He had never met anyone who had stayed in a hospital for so long. Despite that, she had so many emotions in her, as though she wasn't tired of this life, even though she had spent most of it in a hospital.

She was looking out of the window now, admiring the clear blue sky as though she desired freedom. It was similar to the time when he first met her.

"Every Sunday, the children will always be at the park," he suddenly said.

"Eh?" Chrome turned to face him, her eyes confused.

"I'm telling you about life outside the hospital," Fran explained, his tone expressionless.

"Really?" She looked up to him excitedly. Her facial features were filled with joy. Her face flustered as she smiled at him widely, eager for him to continue.

"Every Sunday, parents will bring their children to the park. The children will play and run around as their parents watch. The pigeons will flock around someone who fed them bread crumbs, chirping eagerly as they picked up the crumbs," Fran told her.

He paused and looked at her. He noticed how she was listening to him intently with fascination in her eyes. The daily Sunday routine which he considered boring seemed so exciting to her. Seeing her absorbed expression, he couldn't help but wanting to tell her more.

From the park, he moved on and talked about the shopping district, how busy it was when they were sales, how scary girls would flock to shops to get the latest deals. He then talked about festivals, starting with summer. He told her that girls usually wore Yukata and he had no idea why. He described how stalls were set up, ranging from games to delicious food. He noticed how her eyes glistened as he continued telling her about the outside world. He continued talking, from games arcade to even the Sakura season. Every time he mentioned something new, her eyes would gleam with interest.

"Then how about school?" she eagerly asked.

Throughout her life, she had never once been to school before. She was keen to know what school was like. At times, she would look out of her window and saw chattering teens in their uniform. They looked happy, and she assumed that school must have been fun.

She wished she could attend school for once, but her health wouldn't allow it, thus, she would really love to hear about school from Fran.

"Ah school?" It's boring," Fran said, "But club activities are fun."

"Club activities?"

"Activities done after school. I'm in the illusionist Club,"

Chrome clasped her two hands together. "Illusionist Club? What do you guys do?"

"Do you have a coin? I'll show you something." Fran nonchalantly said.

Chrome blinked. She looked around, but couldn't find any coin. She then got up from her bed and went outside.

"Nurse!" she called out. The nurse stopped and smiled gently at her, "Yes, Chrome?"

"Do you have a coin? Fran wants to show me something!"

The nurse gazed at the expressionless Fran before looking at Chrome again. She smiled and handed Chrome a coin much to her delight. She gave the nurse a hug before running back to Fran.

"Here.." she handed the coin to Fran.

Fran took the coin from her and stare at it. She eagerly watched, wondering what he would do with it.

Fran placed the coin on his right palm. "Here's the coin. Now you see it," he said. He then closed his palm before opening it again and Chrome's eyes widened. The coin had disappeared. Fran smirked. "Now you don't."

Chrome took his two hands and gazed at it intently, wondering where the coin has gone too. "Where did it go?" she innocently asked him. "Where.. where…? It's gone…" she murmured, her eyes filled with confusion yet amazement.

"Ah look, the coin is here," Fran told her and Chrome immediately looked up and saw him taking the coin from behind his ears.

Again, for the umpteenth time, her eyes widened. She grabbed the coin from him and looked at it in with curiosity. "What, how?"

"It's a secret," Fran yawned. "Maybe it's magic. Maybe it's the coin."

She observed the coin intently, wondering if there was some kind of trick to it. She looked so curious, so fascinated that Fran found it intriguing. Never once had he met someone so excited after seeing such a simple trick. He enjoyed seeing her expression. She was like a lost child eager to discover new things, and Fran couldn't help but want to show her more.

Her curiosity was interesting. She expressed immense emotions that Fran found exciting. The girl made him felt something that he thought he never could.

Excitement.

Talking to her didn't bore him at all. He wouldn't know what to expect. He wouldn't know what kind of questions she may ask. Her curiosity triggered some emotions within him that he never thought he still had.

He took the coin from her. "Let me show it again," he said.

And again, Chrome eagerly watched with a wide smile on her face.

As he saw her smile, Fran couldn't help but smile back.

**xXXx**

"Nurse? Have you seen my grandson, Fran? He's not in his room," Grandma asked.

"Fran? I think he's with Chrome," the nurse answered.

"Chrome? Who's that?"

"Ah, she's another patient here. Your grandson befriends her. I should thank him for that. Chrome has always been lonely here," the nurse smiled.

Grandma blinked. "Is that so? Where are they now?"

"In Chrome's room. That one," the nurse pointed out. Grandma smiled at the nurse and headed towards the room. She stopped when she was near it as she heard voices.

Fran's voice.

She took a peek, and she had to say she was surprised.

Fran was talking,_ more_ than usual. He was showing a trick to the purple haired girl who she assumed to be Chrome as the girl eagerly watched. His usually expressionless demeanour was now filled with emotions. His eyes were excited as he explained to the girl his trickery.

But what shocked Grandma the most was the small smile etched on her grandson face.

Her Fran that was always expressionless and empty was smiling. The last time she had ever seen his smile was when he was six, before his parents passed away. When his parents died, Fran's smile disappeared as well.

But now, Fran was smiling again even though it's a small smile, and Grandma wondered, was it because of that girl?

But whatever it was, Grandma was thankful, because Fran was smiling again, the smile Grandma never thought she could ever see again…

* * *

**A/N: Hmm I think two more chapters and this fic will end. Or perhaps three. Actually I'm not sure. It was supposed to be only four chapters, but random ideas kept on appearing. So it might be more. And I'll update this more frequently than my other fics, since it's well... short.**

**Reviews would be nice. **

**Till next time. Deadly-Chronicles will now write the next chapter of Unknown Soldier.**


	3. Chapter 3: Laughter

**lolo-chan: gonna keep going! Thanks for the review :)**

**Tina: Ah, I know you're a fan of crack pairings. Made me feel like writing more crack pairings just for readers like you to read xD **

**isidipi: awwww man, your review is making me blush! thank you for such a sweet review, and I love you too btw, for reading my fics :) and your english is fine, don't worry ;)**

**BlackAngel'sWrath: haha! it's just a random song. totally not professional at all!**

**BadxGood: THANK YOU :D  
**

**Shizuka: Yes, indeed he is ;)**

**Featherain: Even I want to know. My friend did it on me once, but she refused to tell me the secret :(**

**destined-123: thank you! :)**

**Fudge Ripple: Aww thanks! I love your 0096 story btw! :D**

**Il mio nome e Chrome Dokuro: Yup, Fran is indeed to young, which I why I'm trying to portray more Friendship than Romance :/ And no dear, I'm not trying to convert your way of thinking xD Hope you'll continue reading!**

**Suzuki1989: Yes, I'm going to continue it! Thanks! :)**

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the delay in this and all my other fics. I'm currently sick right now. It had been a few days, but my condition is deteriorating instead of getting better. So updates will be slower since it's harder to write out when you're unwell... So please bear with it. Thanks for the support.**

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Learning Emotions**

**Chapter 3: Laughter**

_by deadly-chronicles_**  
**

* * *

"You're smiling more often now," Rokudo Mukuro commented when he visited his junior.

Fran blinked, a faint blush covered his cheeks before he averted his gaze away from Mukuro.

"Yea, according to your grandma, it's because you befriended a girl here?" M.M teased.

His blush deepened and he immediately looked away again, not wanting to see the smirking face of his seniors.

"Look, he is blushing, byon!" Ken shouted.

"I'm not blushing! I'm not!" Fran denied vehemently.

"Kufufufu see? The old Fran would say '_I'm not blushing_' in a rather emotionless tone with a robotic face on, like Chikusa," Rokudo Mukuro said pointing towards the emotionless glasses man. Chikusa said nothing and merely adjusted his glasses, while Fran was still trying to hide his blush.

"Oh come on Fran, don't be shy…." M.M winked.

"Ah, stop it," Fran protested, before getting up from his bed and walked out his room. His broken leg had healed, but the doctor just wanted to keep him in for further checks. Mukuro and his friends watched as Fran left the room with a frown on his face, seemingly "unhappy" with the teasing, but the blush that remained told them otherwise.

They smirked. "Should we apologize?" M.M asked.

"Kufufufu, let him be. After all, it's only recently that he had been displaying emotions. He's probably taking things too seriously."

"You're right, byon."

"Now when I think about it, I never thought the day would come where we can see Fran like this…" Mukuro murmured. "We should definitely thank that girl…."

**xXXx**

Fran grumpily walked along the hospital hallway, heading towards the room.

"Fran, visiting Chrome?" A nurse stopped him. The boy impassively nodded and the nurse smiled at him, "The doctors are checking on her right now. Can you wait for a while?"

Fran nodded again and waited. He saw doctors coming out from her room, and he couldn't help but to notice some of their sad expressions. Fran blinked before entering her room.

Chrome was gazing out of the window staring at the blue sky yet again, her expression serious as though deep in thoughts. She didn't realize his presence there until he called her out.

"Chrome?"

She snapped out from her thoughts and turned to face her friend. She smiled. "Fran! I thought you're having visitors now?"

"Ah well, I ran away from them," Fran frankly told her.

"Eh, why?" Chrome blinked.

"They were teasing me," Fran grumbled softly, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks.

She giggled hearing his answer. "Well at least you have visitors, Fran. So, be happy that they came for you!" she smiled, but despite that Fran sensed some grief in her tone. It then came to his realization that he had never seen anyone visiting Chrome before, not even her parents.

"No one visited you?" Fran asked and the girl shook her head.

"Your parents?"

He noticed her eyes turned sad as she once again gazed at the clear sky. "They wouldn't want to visit a weak child like me. Every day, I prayed for them to come, but now, I gave up hoping. It's pointless. They won't come."

"Then I'll be your visitor," Fran said.

The girl looked at him and blinked. "Eh?"

"Well, I'm bored anyway. There's nothing much to do out there, so I'll visit you everyday," Fran casually said.

Chrome giggled. "That's sweet of you," she mumbled softly and looked at the sky once again, her eyes were sad, "But Fran, there's so much things to do out there. You should try them all out while you have the chance. Even if I want too, I can't…"

Fran didn't know what to say at that time. He felt confused. The girl in front of him that was so curious when he first met her was different right now. She was feeling down, but Fran had no idea how to cheer her up.

He had always been an emotionless boy. Cheering someone up was never part of his lifestyle, hence now, even if he wanted to make Chrome smiled again now, he had no idea how too.

He was about to speak to reassure her when the doctors entered her room once more.

"Hi Chrome, we have to run some tests again," the doctors smiled at her. They turned and faced Fran with a smile," Fran, can you wait outside for a while?"

He nodded and headed out of the room. The doctors closed the door to examine her, leaving Fran outside in curiosity. He saw a passing nurse and chose to ask her the question that had been lingering in his mind.

"Hey nurse," he called out. The nurse stopped and looked at him kindly. "What happen to Chrome's parents?"

The nurse blinked. "Chrome's parents? Who knows? They stopped coming the moment they brought their child here,"

"You mean they're still _alive_?" he blurted, his eyes widened in shock.

"You thought they're dead?"

"Well, I never seen them visiting before," Fran murmured.

The nurse smiled sadly, "Her parents… they're alive all right. They paid the hospital bills every month, but never once did they come to visit her. Chrome… Every day, she waited and waited, but they never came and they never called either."

"You never tried contacting them?" Fran asked.

"Oh, we did all right. Every month. But their answer is always the same, that they're busy," the nurse sadly answered, "I never thought that one day I would actually encounter parents like that- ones that wouldn't even visit their sick daughter…"

Fran said nothing, his eyes fixed at the closed door of Chrome's room. "Do you have their contact details?" he finally asked.

"Eh?"

"Her parents contact details. I want it."

"Well, we do, but why do you want it?"

"Because I want to help a special friend."

**xXXx**

He couldn't believe the fact that he was doing something for someone. Ever since his parents passed away, he never cared about anything, yet alone anyone. His lack of sympathy and concern was due to his expressionless self, hence Fran never really bothered about anyone.

But Chrome was different.

After knowing Chrome, he felt emotions slowly reappearing again. Seeing her dejected just now made him want to help her. He wanted to bring a smile on her face. After all, the reason he could smile again was because of _her_. It then occurred to him that he was actually concerned about her. He, the emotionless Fran, felt concern and care towards _someone._

He tried contacting her parents, and even requested Grandma's help but none of them could reach them. Even if they did, it was barely minutes. Once Chrome's name was mentioned, the line went dead. If was like her parents had erased Chrome from their lives.

After a while, Fran gave up. He wanted to bring a smile to her face, but there was no way he could reach her parents. Disappointed, he stayed in his hospital room, with a small frown on his face. When Rokudo Mukuro and his friends visited him again, they noticed the gloomy aura emitted by Fran.

"Fran, are you okay?" Mukuro asked worriedly.

The boy said nothing and gazed out of the window, causing Mukuro to sigh. It was then when an idea suddenly hit Fran, and thus he immediately looked up to his seniors. They were surprised when Fran suddenly looked up to them with anticipation in his eyes- something they had never seen before.

"Senpai! Can you help me out with something? Please?" he asked.

Mukuro was taken aback hearing Fran actually saying please, but seeing the eagerness in his used to be expressionless eyes, he couldn't reject the boy.

"Okay," Mukuro answered and smiled, "Help you out with what?"

Fran's eyed glistened. He jumped out of his bed and signalled them to follow him. They did, curious to where Fran wanted to bring them, but when they heard Fran murmuring about visiting a special friend; they immediately knew where Fran was bringing them.

**xXXx**

She hugged her knees gazing at the sky once again. She felt lonely. Fran was having visitors right now, and she was so used to having him hanging around in her room that when he wasn't here, she felt extreme lonesomeness.

Just like the times before she actually knew Fran.

She sighed, thinking about her mundane life when the door creaked open. She looked up and smiled when she saw Fran, but she didn't expect the people behind him- a confident looking girl, an emo boy in glasses, a hyperactive blonde who was jumping around, and a charming young man with attractive eyes.

The blonde suddenly rushed to her and stared at her, his face extremely close to hers. She saw his nose twitched, as though he was sniffing her. "So you're Fran's new friend, byon? You smell good, byon." he commented.

Chrome blinked continuously, somewhat startled as her face turned scarlet red by his comments.

"Ken! You're scaring her!" the girl hollered and dragged the blonde away from her, "Anyway, I'm M.M and this blonde here is Ken."

"Chikusa." The glasses boy said.

"And I'm Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro smiled as he introduced himself.

Chrome continued blinking, "Chrome…. Chrome Dokuro…." She stuttered.

"Sorry, they're my friends," Fran told her seeing her blushing and confused face, "They're weird, I know, but they're good people, I guess,"

"You guess?" Mukuro glared at him.

Fran shrugged his shoulders, his attention still on the blinking girl.

"Well, yesterday you told me about not having visitors before…. I tried contacting your parents to visit, but I couldn't reach them…," Fran explained as he scratched his head, with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, "But I want you to experience the feeling of having visitors… It must be lonely…so I brought my friends to visit you," he blushed.

He was too embarrassed to look at her, but felt so relieved when her confused expression disappeared, replaced by a wide thankful smile.

"Thank you…" Chrome thanked him with upmost gratitude which caused him to blush more.

Mukuro took advantage of his blushing and teased him more, in whom Fran hotly denied and Chrome giggled at the sight. Ken approached her again, attempting to sniff her once more, but was pulled away by M.M.

"Don't be afraid of Ken. Even though he acts more like an animal, he's just a normal teen with raging hormones," Chikusa said as he adjusted his glasses.

Chrome blinked, "You spoke," she said, surprised.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am human, not an android," Chikusa explained.

She blinked again before she suddenly burst to laughter and Fran felt relieved knowing the fact that she was feeling better.

Her usually quiet and solemn hospital room was suddenly so lively, filled with laughter as they told jokes and random silly things about life and showed her some tricks they learned in school.

All this while, they were unaware of Grandma observing them from outside, and she smiled at the lively commotion. Everyone was smiling and laughing, including her Fran. It was just a few days ago where she saw her Fran smiling again, but now this time, he was laughing.

And it wasn't a forced laughter. It was _genuine._ As they crowded around the shy purple haired girl, his laughter was real.

Her grandson was happy, and she smiled knowing that it was due to the shy girl that Fran was able to feel such positive emotions once again.

She silently prayed that Fran's friendship with Chrome would continue bringing out more emotions out of him, emotions that were long gone and kept locked within himself.

Perhaps the friendship with Chrome would make Fran more_ human_, and for that Grandma couldn't wait to see how her grandson would progress.

But at that moment, Grandma didn't know that this friendship would also bring out the one emotion her grandson had been running away from; the same emotions he felt when his parents passed away...

* * *

**A/N: Dang, next update will be in two days time or something. Already have the next chapter planned out, but typing it out is another story. Ah I feel so sick.**

**Till next time?**


	4. Chapter 4: Half Full

**Aubrey09: Thanks and thanks! Lol xD**

**Frost190: Hahaha! Oh well, I wonder why I'm dragging this fic too much o.o but thanks! :)**

**Tina: Aw, may not, or may not be! I'm still wondering about the ending btw. Lol x)**

**Lolo chan: hahaha awwww maybe I should write more friendship fic :D**

**yukixsnow: Ahh yess it sucks to be sick. :( man I hope you're better :/**

**BlackAngel'sWrath: I have no idea yet honestly. Lol. xD**

**Featherain: Reality of life :(**

**Shizuka: :(**

**A.N: Anyway, extremely sorry for the delay. I actually thought of completing this chapter yesterday, but suddenly the new KHR chapter came out and my fangirl's heart couldn't take it so my ability to write just disappeared. BUT SERIOUSLY CHROME OH CHROME I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. (THOSE THAT HAVE READ, ARENT YOU HAPPY? XD)**

**Oh, and also because I'm still sick... but I think the new chapter healed me slightly... hehehe.**

**Anyway, two more chapters to go and this fic will officially end. Or I may wrap up everything in the next chapter. Idk. But most likely, two more chaps. I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**Leaning Emotions**

**Chapter 4: Half Full**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

"Wow! The sky is so beautiful today!" the purple haired girl exclaimed as looked out of her window, admiring the blue sky with a huge smile on her face and fascinated eyes.

"Is that so?" Fran mumbled and gave her an indifferent look," It looks the same to me."

"No it isn't! The clouds are extra fluffy today!" she exclaimed.

"Extra fluffy?" Fran raised his eyebrows, intrigued by her choice of words.

"Ah yes extra fluffy! You know, the clouds look woollier, like sheep!" she again declared.

"Like sheep?" Fran smirked teasingly.

"Ah yea like sheep! Though I haven't really seen a sheep in real life before," she pondered, "But in books they have wool. Hey, Fran, sheep have wools right?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, they do, and it's thick. Though some are thin," Fran smirked again. Her inquisitiveness was really interesting that he was never bored, but it also saddened him slightly, knowing that she hadn't really step onto the outside world before.

"Hey," he called out as she was still gazing at that sky she loved. Hearing his voice, she turned and faced him with questioning gaze. With bland face, he asked her, "You really have never been outside before?"

The girl shook her head confidently, certain that she hadn't been outside before. She turned her attention towards the sky again, smiling cheerfully, while Fran continued to look at her. Deep inside, he had a strange desire of wanting to show her the outside world, and then it occurred to him that perhaps he could.

"Hey, I'm going back to my room for a while! I'll be right back!" he suddenly said and immediately rushed out of Chrome's room, leaving her confused.

Fran didn't go to his room though. He rushed straight towards the nurse in charge for that day. She gave him a perplexed glance after realizing that he was panting.

"Fran, are you okay?" she worriedly asked.

The boy impassively nodded before he finally caught his breath again and said out his request. "I want to bring Chrome outside."

"Eh?"

"Chrome hasn't been outside for so long right? I think it's unhealthy if she only stays here, so I'm requesting permission to take her outside."

"I see. When?" The nurse asked.

"Today."

"Eh? Isn't this a last minute request?"

"But she said the sky is beautiful today. I want to show her from outside." Fran murmured.

The nurse couldn't help but smile as Fran said out those words, despite his expressionless features. Perhaps it'll be good for Chrome as well who desired the outside world more than anyone else.

"Very well, I'll ask the doctors now for permission. Hold on," the nurse smiled. She picked up her phone and contacted the door, telling him about Fran's request. Almost immediately, the doctor appeared right in front of them.

"You want to bring Chrome outside?" the doctor asked, looking at him intently.

"Yea…" Fran answered softly, wondering if he should be afraid.

"That's great!" The doctor exclaimed excitedly, "Chrome has always wished to go outside, but the hospital is so busy with patients that we didn't have the time to take her. Her parents wouldn't bother as well so I'm glad that you wish to take her out!"

"Okay?"

"But," the doctor's eyes were serious now, also evident by his warning tone, "Her condition is weak. It's nice of you to take her outside, but do take note of her health."

"Understood," Fran mumbled.

The doctor smiled. "Thank you Fran."

Fran merely blinked and nodded before walking back towards Chrome's room. Once inside, he didn't waste any time and announce his plan.

"We're going out," he insipidly said.

The girl blinked before she managed to mouth out a "huh?"

"I'm taking you outside!" Fran repeated, "And I'm not kidding,"

"Outside? Now?" she blinked. Fran nodded.

"Really?"

"I told you I'm not joking," Fran yawned.

The girl's eyes then glistened as she jumped out of her bed and hug the boy, much to his amazement. Fran blinked and blushed out of embarrassment, but he could never push her away. She finally let him and gave him a huge smile, though it didn't last long as she began to think of something.

"But Fran…. We're going out in our hospital attires?" she innocently asked.

Fran stared at girl from head to toe and realized what she meant. Her usual blue hospital attire was plain and made overall looks dull. With her pale skin, she already looked so ill, being in hospital attire would only make her look paler.

"No can do. Definitely not the hospital attire," Fran murmured thinking of what to do. "Ah!" he exclaimed as an idea hit him.

He immediately rushed out again and borrowed a phone from one of the nurse and swiftly dialled a number.

"_Hello?"_

"M.M-Senpai, I need your help!"

"_Help?"_

"Or more to I need your clothes."

"_My clothes? I never knew you were into cross-dressing."_

The boy's eyes widened, his face slightly flustered hearing M.M's words. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"_Oh really?"_

"YES IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

"_Then what?"_

"Well…"

**xXXx**

Chrome stood shyly in purple sleeveless top and pale blue jeans as M.M observed her features. M.M had chosen jeans instead of a skirt as it would cover her rather skinny and fragile legs. She continued looking at her, wondering if anything was amiss when she finally decided to put a brown leather jacket on her.

"Now you're complete!" M.M exclaimed, clasping her two hands in excitement. "Now let's show you off to the others!"

The girl blushed greatly. "E-Eh? Wait…" She stuttered, but M.M didn't listen as she pulled her out of the room and showed her off to the rest.

"She's done!" M.M showed her off to the rest of the boys and Grandma who were there.

There was silence as the boys gazed at the shy girl, somewhat stunned by her new look. She looked brighter now, compared to her sickly appearance when she was still in her hospital attire. As they continued to stare at her, Chrome began to shift uncomfortably with bright red cheeks.

"Oei, say something guys. You're making her embarrassed." M.M said.

"Kufufu, you look cute, Chrome," Rokudo Mukuro complimented.

"Yea, cute byon," Ken added while Chikusa merely nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Chrome, you look marvellous," Grandma said, hitting Fran in the process to say something.

Fran who had been quiet all this while, was actually looking at her, but immediately looked away when the attention was on him.

"Ah she looks okay…" Fran said. He was barely audible, but the slight redness on his cheeks immediately told them the reason why.

By now, the girl was already flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah Fran, you're shy~," Grandma smacked his head. "Anyway, I brought some clothes for you as well. Go change."

"Eh, what for?" Fran asked

"Are you an idiot? You asked M.M to bring clothes for Chrome and you want to go out with her in your hospital attire?"

"Oh." Fran murmured before grabbing the extra clothing and went to change.

The rest stayed behind to accompany the shy girl who was blushing furiously.

"Isn't it nice? You're finally going out. Fran said you haven't been outside for a long time…" Rokudo Mukuro said.

Chrome meekly nodded. "U-Umm, thank you very much everyone…"

"No, we should thank you…" Grandma said.

"Eh? W-What for?"

Grandma approached her gently put her hands on Chrome's shoulders. She stiffened slightly, but calmed down as Grandma's touch was warm and also because of Grandma's gentle smile.

"Because it's thanks to you, my grandson could smile again."

"Fran has never been good with emotions. After his parents' death, he cut his feelings. He never smiled. He never cried. I can never know what he's thinking. He was living being, but he acts more like a robot. I never thought that one day I could see Fran with emotions again, and then you became his friend, and suddenly my Fran is smiling once more…" Grandma said and hugged the girl.

Chrome immediately blushed. She had never really experienced physical contact, but Fran's grandma was warm, just like how parents would embrace their child. She had always yearned this kind of affection from her parents, but they never did. However, one embrace for Grandma, it felt like the years of neglect had come to an end. She felt accepted. For once, she felt loved.

She hugged Grandma back, not wanting to waste this chance, knowing that she may never experience this again.

Fran soon emerged again after changing, and he had to admit that he was startled seeing his grandmother hugging Chrome, but yet deep within his heart, he felt warmness he never felt for so long. His icy cold was slowly melting, allowing emotions to enter once again.

Even though his features were mainly expressionless, now he could smile, laugh and even get flustered.

And it was after he met her.

He made his presence known and Grandma immediately let go of the girl.

"Well then Fran, Chrome, have fun okay?" Rokudo Mukuro said.

"Don't come back to the hospital so late!" Grandma reminded his grandson.

Fran just nodded. Walking alongside Chrome, they left the hospital with him eager to show her the outside world.

"They're just adorable~" M.M squealed.

They watched the two young friends went outside with a smile on their face until a nurse approached them.

"It's very nice of Fran to bring her out. Chrome desires the outside world more than anyone else," the nurse said, "But will he be fine?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Grandma asked.

"Well, knowing Chrome's condition, sometimes I feel it's better for him not to get too attached, if he didn't want to be hurt…"

"Why would he be?" Grandma raised her voice slightly as she was curious now.

"You guys didn't know about Chrome's condition?" the nurse enquired.

Each of them looked at one another, confused. They shook their heads.

"Well, we only know that she's sick and she has been here for quite long… Other than that, no…" Rokudo Mukuro explained.

"Is that so? Then perhaps I shouldn't say…" the nurse mumbled sadly and was about to walked away, but Grandma grabbed hold of her hand. The nurse faced Grandma and saw her pleading eyes.

"Please tell me. I beg you…"

The nurse gulped and sighed. "Well… Chrome…"

**xXXx**

He had never seen her smiled so much. As he brought her from places to places, she was so excited that he found it amusing. He brought her to the pet store where the shop owner was kind of enough to let her play with some cats. From that, Fran learned that cats had some affinity towards her. They crowded around her while he, on the other hand, was bitten and scratched by some of them.

She chuckled at the sight and he wondered if the sight of him being glared by cats was amusing in the first place. He felt like pushing those cats away, but she seemed to enjoy their presence a lot, so Fran bear with it, fighting the urge to run away whenever a cat approached him.

Chrome noticed his fear though, so she slowly approached him, gently holding a cat. She took his left hand and slowly placed his hand on it, prompting him to pat it gently. He was afraid at first, but bit by bit he did, and the cat gradually warmed up to Fran.

The cat purred, and both Chrome and Fran smiled.

From the pet store, they went to more places, from the shopping district to the arcade, but they didn't stay much as he wanted to bring her to place he wanted her to see; the park.

The park was the place where they could view the beautiful sky while enjoying the greenery and the natural breeze.

"The sky looks so beautiful from here!" Chrome exclaimed, looking up admirably at the sky.

"I guess it is," Fran murmured and approached the girl. He suddenly lied down on the parch grass, much to her surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" she blinked.

"Lying down. You can see the sky easily like this, without having to look up so often. It is to avoid neck pains. The doctors ask me to take care of you, so lie down Chrome and avoid neck pains," he casually said.

"O-Okay?" the girl blinked. As he had instructed, Chrome lied down beside him and smiled, "Y-You're right Fran. It's easier to look at the sky like this. The breeze is nice too."

"Wow! That cloud looks like sheep!" she exclaimed.

"What is it with you and sheep?" he yawned.

"But it really looks like sheep…"

"No, I think it looks like Cotton Candy. White Cotton Candy."

"Cotton Candy?"

"Hn. It's a white fluffy sweet. I don't really know how to describe it, except it's fluffy and sweet. Have you tried it before?"

Chrome shook her head.

"Hmm, then I guess I'll get you one the next time we go out," Fran said.

The girl smiled before looking at the sky again. "Will there be a next time?" she mumbled.

"What're you talking about? Of course there will."

"I'm looking forward to it then!" she blushed and beamed. Fran smiled.

"Hey Fran, can I hold your hand?"

"W-what for?" he stuttered, his face flushed slightly as he was surprised by her bold request.

"I just thought it'll be warmer," she answered softly.

"Okay then…" he murmured, giving her the permission.

"T-Thank you, Fran," she said and her right hand slowly grabbed his hand, "It's warm…" she spoke softly.

He turned away to hide his somewhat red cheeks, but he squeezed her right hand gently, implying that he wouldn't try to let go.

The two then lied down on the grass in silence admiring the sky above, enjoying the presence of the other. No words were said as the watched the birds hovered above them and some flocked around them.

They didn't move and they didn't talk. They felt at peace. The two friends simply stayed still and lied on the parch grass in silence feeling calm as they enjoyed the natural breeze, with their hands intertwined…

Back at the hospital, Grandma sat down in silence, deep in thoughts. She thought about Fran and Chrome and she imagined her grandson's pain once more. She closed her eyes to calm her mind, but unconsciously, tears gathered in her wrinkled eyes as she remembered the nurse's words.

"_...Chrome_… _she doesn't have much time left…"_

* * *

_**Definitely two more chapters more I think.**  
_

_**I don't know what fic to update next after this. I think I'm getting lazy... and tired... but maybe because I'm still sick.. lol.**_

_**But no worries, I will update! Soon... I hope. lol.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Worry

**Msdgirl: Lol false alarm eh? xD thank you!**

**Um Pretend this is a name: omg i know. I was fangirling as well! xD thanks for reading!**

**Featherain: WRITE. I WANT TO READ.**

**Winterferns: The Tsuna part bugs me as well. I mean, SO WHAT IF SHE IS A GIRL? lol xD and thanks! :)**

**Gokudera Arashi-sama: thanks for the compliment *blush* but yea... chrome :(**

**passer-by: I...am still thinking about that. :/ thanks!  
**

**lolo-chan: hmmmmmm :/**

**BlackAngel'sWrath: Wow, chill o.o Well not a thing, more to friendship xD maybe slight feelings? heh.**

**Shizuka: *hands over tissue***

**yukixsnow: haha thanks! Yes it makes other people worry :/**

**Hisawa Kana: Cool right!**

**Tina: Heh, I'm better now so I can update freely. Btw, some are still bashing -.-**

**Aubrey09: THANK YOU!  
**

**Suzuki1989: PLEASE DON'T KILL YOURSELF.**

**Frost190: It's okay! Yes Fran, be strong :(**

**destined-123: thanks! :)**

**A/N: So I have work tmr and it's like 2am here and I'm here updating instead of sleeping o.O sigh... insomnia sucks :/**

* * *

**Learning Emotions**

**Chapter 5: Worry**

_by deadly-chronicles_**  
**

* * *

He knew that this day would come soon, where the doctors would declare that he was fully healed to be discharged. From the first day he was hospitalized, he knew he wouldn't be here forever. In fact, on the very first day, he couldn't wait to get out from here, but now it was different.

He was reluctant to leave.

Not because he loved the hospital so damn much, but more to he was hesitant to leave the girl that he befriended here.

Being discharged and returning back to his normal life meant that the time spent with Chrome would be lesser.

Sighing heavily, Fran gave his hospital room a final glance before he made his way out, where he was cheerfully greeted by the purple haired girl.

"T-Take care out there, okay?"

"Ahhh! I don't want to go back to school~" Fran groaned and pouted.

Chrome giggled hearing his whines and complaints. "I wish I could change place with you, but that's impossible. So enjoy yourself, Fran." Chrome smiled sweetly.

Letting out yet another heavy sigh, he gave the blushing girl a small smile, "I promise I'll visit you everyday after school!"

"I'll be waiting then."

After saying their goodbyes, Fran headed towards his Grandma who was waiting for him near the exit. Once there, he gave Chrome a final glance.

She was still standing there, waving at him with a small smile on her face. He waved back, but he thought there was something different about her which caused his heart to worry.

Perhaps it was just his imagination, or perhaps he was just thinking too much, but he thought Chrome looked paler.

So much paler than before.

**xXXx**

As promised, right after the school bell rang, Fran immediately dashed out of his classroom. As he was rushing, he accidentally bumped into Rokudo Mukuro who looked at him, perplexed.

"Fran, you're not going to club activities today?' he asked.

"I'm visiting Chrome!" he yelled while still running.

Rokudo Mukuro didn't even have the chance to answer as Fran was already out of sight. He shook his head, not in disappointment, but with a smile. Fran had never been so eager for anything before, and this was the first time he saw him so keen.

He didn't mind though. After all, it was a good change for Fran, something he was really happy about.

However, remembering what the nurse had told them regarding Chrome's condition, his smile vanished, replaced by a sad frown…

**xXXx**

The moment he stepped into the hospital, Fran ran towards her room and when he entered, he was greeted by a coughing Chrome.

"Chrome, are you okay?" he asked worriedly after hearing her cough for a few minutes.

The girl turned to face him and smiled, albeit weakly. "I'm fine." She lied.

He wasn't convinced though. Slowly, he approached the girl and placed his right hand on her forehead, checking if she was having a temperature.

No fever, but she looked extremely weak, much paler than before. Her lively and expressive eyes were now dull and her usually small pink lips were dried and pallid.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unconvinced.

Chrome nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled.

He was still unconvinced, but he didn't want to force her, thus he sighed and took a seat on the chair beside her bed.

"How's school today?" she started the conversation.

"Boring as always." He replied insipidly.

"Tell me. I want to hear," she said.

And so he did.

He told her how bored he was during lessons because everything seemed so easy and how he spent most of his time daydreaming instead of listening to the teachers. He mentioned how he eagerly waited for the bell to ring so that he could get out from school and come here where he rather be.

She blushed hearing it, and the two continued talking. Strangely, she was quieter today though and he was the one doing most of the talking. After a while, she told him she was tired and wanted to sleep.

He understood. As the girl slept, he did his homework while staying by her side. Occasionally, he gave her a glance and observed her sleeping features. She looked so peaceful as though sleeping eliminated all the worries she had, but despite that Fran noticed how sickly she looked and he couldn't help but worry.

Not wanting to wake her up, he quietly stood up and crept out of the room.

"Nurse, what's wrong with Chrome? She looks paler today and strangely weaker…" he asked the nurse on duty.

"Chrome? Hmm, maybe the medicine is taking making her tired," the nurse smiled.

"Is that so?" Fran murmured, unconvinced. Even though the nurse was smiling, Fran noticed how her eyes shifted uncomfortably as though she was lying.

Perhaps she was.

Fran grimaced and turned back to head to Chrome's room again when he saw his Grandma.

"Grandma? What're you doing here?"

"A-Ah, I thought of visiting Chrome as well. Where's she?" Grandma asked.

"She's sleeping…"

"I-Is that so? Then I guess I won't disturb her."

"Yea…" Fran murmured, wondering why Grandma seemed rather edgy and nervous.

"Fran, there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about Chrome, Fran." She told him, her tone solemn this time.

Hearing the seriousness in her tone, Fran intently listened.

**xXXx**

She tossed on her hospital bed, groaning in slight pain. Her eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw was him, his eyes filled with many emotions as he gazed at her intently.

"Fran?" she called out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"T-Tell you what?"

"That you've not much time left," he murmured, clenching his fists, "T-That you're dying."

"I-I didn't want you to worry…"

"B-But I'm your friend!" he choked, controlling his tears so that they won't fall.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Is there really no hope?"

"I'm giving up on all hope," Chrome grimly said.

"But I want to believe…"

The girl looked up to him with confused eyes. "You want to believe? Even when I have given up on the smallest of hope? "

"Even if it's small hope, I still want to believe," Fran murmured, "I still want to believe that you'll be fine! No… I will believe!"

"W-Why? Why do you care when no one else ever did? Why do you care when even my parents abandoned me here to die? Why?" She angrily blurted.

"Because I want to care! Because I enjoy your presence! Because you- Chrome Dokuro, is my special friend! A really special friend…" Fran exclaimed, the tears that he was holding back were now flowing uncontrollably.

Hearing those words from him, Chrome let her emotions got into her as tears began to fall. Clutching the hem of his uniform, she wept. "I-I'm sorry…." she apologized repeatedly.

As the girl clutched his uniform, he put his free hands on her shoulders, "Please allow me to believe…Chrome…" he whispered.

Chrome couldn't say anything. Still clutching his shirt, she nodded her head.

The two friends didn't say anything. They stayed in that way in the room, crying in each other's embrace…

**xXXx**

"Mukuro-senpai," Fran called his senior out one day before he left the school to go to the hospital yet again.

"Yes, Fran?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Mukuro genuinely asked.

"Please help me locate Chrome's parents, and if you managed to do so, please persuade them to the hospital to visit her," Fran begged, "Please?"

Seeing a pleading Fran, Mukuro didn't have a heart to say no, but he wanted to do something for the sickly girl as well.

"I will Fran, and I'll ask Ken, Chikusa and M.M to help out as well," Mukuro told him.

Fran weakly smiled in relief. "Thank you…"

Mukuro nodded and watched as the worried Fran left the school for the hospital again. Seeing the used to be expressionless Fran in such a state, he became more determined.

He would help him. He would find her parents.

**xXXx**

As always, Fran dashed towards her room. Ever since he found out that her chances of living were low, Fran accompanied her every single day. He told her stories, show her tricks, hoping that perhaps laughter and smile would make her better.

But her condition continued to worsen.

Despite that, Fran continued to hold on to whatever hope remaining. He continued to believe that she would get better.

Day after day, he stayed by her side and she would greet him with a weak smile. She spent most of her time resting or sleeping, unable to talk much now, but despite that, he continued to stay by her side.

"Fran…" she called out one day when he was sitting by her bed as always.

"Yes, Chrome?" he immediately looked up the moment he heard her voice.

"Nagi."

"Eh?" Fran blinked.

"My… real name is Nagi."

"Nagi?"

She nodded weakly with a smile. "I wanted to be known as Chrome Dokuro the moment my parents left me here."

"Why? Nagi is a nice name."

"What's the point of having a nice name if no one remembers it?" she sombrely said, "Besides, the name Chrome Dokuro eased me a bit."

"Why?" Fran asked, curious.

"It's unique right? Chrome Dokuro. _Chromium Skull_. It makes me feel better. When I'm stuck here, I feel so inferior, but Chromium Skull reminds me, that when we die, what's left of us other than our skulls and bones and our legacy? We kept on judging when we're alive, but when we died, we became the same thing. Either ashes or bones. In the end, in death, we're all the same. I've always hated myself for being sick like this, but having that name, _Dokuro-_ Skull, a name that reminds me of death, I begin to treasure myself more…"

"Chrome…"

"Also, it makes me more welcoming of death… So if my time comes, it'll be easier for me to let go…" she smiled, albeit weakly.

"I'm still clinging to the hope you'll be all right," Fran confessed, "But, if death comes to take you, then let me stay by your side till it comes… Though I prefer for it not to come."

Chrome smiled. "Of course you can, Fran. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

Fran didn't say anything and just gazed at her fondly, as no words could describe his current emotions.

"Hey, Fran… I'm sleepy… Can I hold your hand while I sleep? It's warmer…."

He nodded and extended his right hand. She grabbed it and held on it tightly as though afraid that he would leave her, just like how many people in her life did.

"I-It's warm…" she mumbled, "Thank you…Fran…" she said before drifting into sleep.

Fran watched her sleep. Slowly, he himself got tired and fell asleep, his head leaning on the edge of her bed, with their hands still intertwined.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, because when he woke up, her hand was still gripping his. He noticed how serene her expression as she slept with a small smile etched on her face. Seeing such sight, he couldn't help but smile.

His hand began to numb, but he didn't want to let go, so he continued staying that way despite it being uncomfortable, when he felt that something was amiss.

After holding her hand for quite, he realized that it was… colder.

Realizing what it could mean, his eyes widened in fear. He shook her gently, but no response.

"Chrome?"

No response.

Panic, he let go of her hand and he saw it with his own eyes how her hand fell to the side of the bed, somewhat lifeless.

"No… No… It can't be… Chrome! Chrome! " he called out in desperation.

He didn't want to believe it. That's no way it was possible. She was asleep. Yes! She was just asleep; he kept on the telling himself that.

With his eyes filled with agony, he called out her name once more, hoping to hear something, at least _something._

"Chrome…. Nagi…?"

_Please. Please. Please… be all right._

* * *

_**Next chapter will be the final chapter.**  
_

_**And yes Dokuro actually means Skull. Cool huh.**_

_**Ahh, whether she dies or not... well you'll find out in the next chapter I guess?**_

_**Till next time? :/**_


	6. Final Chapter: Full

**Psychopathic Light: :/**

**yukixsnow: lol sorry xD and Mukuro means corpse or bones o.o while Rokudo means six realms. Cool huh? xD**

**Tina: *gives you tissue* Ah this two is just adorable that I feel like writing more about them...**

**BlackAngel'sWrath: YESSS NOOOOOO**

**Featherain: GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR EXAMS. and noooooo *silently scolds your sister* but I hope you're feeling better now!**

**MelodicWaters: Okay, that has to be epic xD "DONT CRY!" xD**

**Gokudera Arashi-Sama: Yes, Chrome lacks love :(**

**destined-123: *gives tissue***

**A/N: So this is it. This is the final chapter. Sigh. Enjoy lovely readers...**

* * *

**Learning Emotions  
**

**Final Chapter**

_by deadly-chronicles_**  
**

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro ran as though he was being chased. Holding on to a piece of news, he dashed towards the hospital with a smile on his face. High above the cloudless sky, the sun was beating down relentlessly. The weather was beautiful, definitely a wonderful day to deliver a good piece of news.

The moment he stepped into the hospital, his dual-coloured eyes seek for Fran, or any familiar faces who he could tell the delightful news too. His eyes caught sight of Fran, who was leaning against the wall rather helplessly.

"Fran! I found her parents! They're on the way here," Rokudo Mukuro eagerly told him, but seeing no reaction from the boy, he was rather confused.

"Fran?" he called out, placing his right hand on Fran's shoulder. Fran turned to face him, but when their eyes met, Rokudo Mukuro was stunned.

_Red. Swollen. Teary_. He had been crying, Mukuro could tell. Yet what shocked him the most was the lack of emotions in his eyes. He had been crying, but his eyes were empty as though he lost the ability to feel, as if he_ no longer_ wanted to feel.

He was like the expressionless Fran once again.

He glanced around the corridor they were in and saw Grandma solemnly sitting down, her head lowered and her eyes sad.

"Grandma, what happened?" he asked her while still looking at Fran. He could clearly feel the sombre atmosphere.

Grandma gazed at her grandson's senior and smiled sadly. "Chrome… She's…."

As Grandma said those words, Rokudo Mukuro noticed the tears falling from Fran's expressionless eyes. He was crying, but he didn't look sad. The tears were flowing uncontrollably, but his expression was blank. It was as though he had forgotten all the emotions he had felt, no longer able to express them freely after learning them once more. He was refusing to portray the hurt he was currently feeling, the deep pain etched in his heart, but tears couldn't lie.

No matter how he tried to hide his agonizing pain by secluding his emotions once more, it was still too much to hold back the tears. To Rokudo Mukuro, those tears symbolized Fran's excruciating emotional pain- the one emotion that he had been trying to escape from ever since his parents died, and even now when he was trying to escape again, Fran couldn't, because a repeat of a tragedy was too much for him. He wanted to approach the boy and offer him words of comfort but he didn't know what to say, or where to begin. He then he heard voices heading towards them.

"We're here to visit our daughter after someone pleads us too and she's no longer here? Geez that girl. To think we actually took a day off. So we can collect the body right?"

_Insensitive._

He didn't know why, but Mukuro tilted his head and glanced at Fran to see his reaction.

His expressionless face was gone, now replaced by anger, resentment and_ much more._ It was the first time he saw Fran snapped.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT? SHE WAS WAITING! ALWAYS WATING FOR HER PARENTS TO COME! SHE LOOKS OUT OF THE WINDOW EVERY SINGLE DAY, WAITING AND PRAYING FOR YOU TWO TO COME, BUT YOU NEVER DID. WHY? WHY DID YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT? YOU'RE DESPICABLE!"

"Fran!" Grandma shouted while the parents were left completely stunned for once.

He faced his Grandma and she saw all the emotions in his eyes. _Despair. Pain. Loneliness. Denial. Hurt._ He was trembling, and his two hands embraced himself as though he was yearning for some warmth.

"She…wanted to try cotton candy…. She hasn't even got to see a real sheep… She wanted to go to school… There're so many things she still wanted to do…." Fran trembled and fell onto his knees, "… So why must she go so, Grandma? Why must she go like mum and dad? Why did she leave me too? Why grandma? W-Why?" He sobbed uncontrollably.

Her grandson was broken. Seeing Fran in such a state, in such despair hurt her so much. She embraced him with all her might, giving him as much warmth as she could. She wished he would stop trembling, that her love would calm him, but he was still shaking, sobbing continuously on her chest.

"A-Am I such a bad boy that the people I cared about kept being taken away from me?" He continued sobbing, clutching his grandma's dress.

Grandma tightened her embrace. His pain was too much. A repeat of something which he tried to escape broke him completely. The loss of his special friend, not any ordinary friend, but a friend that managed to open his heart again, the heart which he had sealed for 5 years, had shattered him completely.

Grandma couldn't find the proper words to comfort him. Just like the day when his parents died, she could only embrace, giving him the emotional support he needed as he wept uncontrollably in her arms….

**xXXx**

"How is he?" A nurse decided to pay Fran a visit at his house.

"He's been in his room. He rarely goes out. I'm worried that he'll become the old Fran again," Grandma mumbled sadly.

The nurse looked at her sympathetically. "When the two of them became friends, I already know how it'll end, but I didn't have the heart to break them apart because they look happy," the nurse sadly said.

"No, you did the right thing." Grandma said, "Even though it ends with her death, it's because of her that Fran opens up his heart again. If those two didn't meet, then Fran might still be… emotionless. She opened up his heart. Now, I hope he won't close it back."

The nurse smiled weakly. She then took out a piece of envelope from her bag and passed it to Grandma.

"What's this?"

"I found it while clearing up Chrome's hospital room. It's a letter to Fran. Pass it to him."

Grandma nodded. When the nurse left, she made her way to Fran's room. She knocked the door, but there was no response, as always. She let out a heavy sigh and opened the door. Her grandson was looking out of the window, hugging his knees.

"Fran." She called out gently. He looked at her blankly. "The memorial service is tomorrow. You're coming, right?"

He didn't answer.

Grandma sighed. "In case you want to come, I prepared a black suit for you." She told him. She then walked towards his table and placed the letter on it.

Fran eyed it incredulously.

"It's a letter from Chrome specifically for you. Read it if you want too." Grandma softly murmured and left the room.

Once he was alone, Fran gazed at the letter. He took it and stared at it blankly, but just by staring at it caused tears to form in his eyes. After a few minutes, he finally decided to unseal it.

Crushing the envelope and throwing it into the bin, he slowly opened the letter and he began reading….

And slowly the tears fell.

**xXXx**

The memorial service was a rather short one. No one had much things to say, because no really knew the girl. Her parents only offered a few sentences and some tears. The doctor and nurses offered more, saying that she was a strong girl with a strong will to live.

Grandma, Rokudo Mukuro and his friends stood solemnly as they listened to their speeches. Fran wasn't there.

"Anyone else wants to share a few words with us?" Chrome's father announced to the visitor and it seemed there no else had anything to say.

"Please let me say a few words." A young boy appeared. Chrome's father stared at him for a few minutes before allowing him on stage.

On the ground, Grandma smiled. It was Fran.

Fran stared at the audience. How many of them _really_ knew Chrome, he wasn't sure, but what he knows, he wanted to leave a message, a message about the girl that changed his life.

He began his speech.

"When I first met Nagi- _no_, Chrome Dokuro, it was at the hospital. I broke a leg and was hospitalized. I was just bored and walked around when I heard someone singing. Her voice was beautiful, but most of all, her voice was _pleading._ She was singing to the Angels, pleading to them to give her a second chance at life."

"Chrome was excited about everything. She was excited about life more than _me_. She was so happy when I told her about my life which I found _boring_, but to her, it was the amazing thing she had ever heard." Fran continued, tears now forming in his eyes as he recalled memories of her.

"I-I had always been expressionless. Ever since my parents passed away, I shut everything out. I sealed all my emotions away. I didn't want to smile. I didn't want to laugh. I no longer want to feel anything. I was alive, but I was _dead_. But Chrome, she was... _dying_. She knows that she doesn't have much time left, but yet she continued _smiling_. She was so excited about life more than me. Her eyes sparkled when she talked about the sky. She was dying, but she was_ more alive_ than me."

"She was dying, but she was always smiling. S-She was strong, stronger than me who chose shut himself after his parents passed away. I threw away 5 years of my life by pushing every one away when those 5 years could be given to her because she deserves life much more than me."

"She had saved me. She opened my eyes to see who I had pushed away. While I trap myself in my own darkness, befriending her pull me back up and the emotions that I had been shutting, slowly came back."

"I-I know most of you here barely knows her. After all, _barely_ anyone visits her. So I'm here to tell you. Chrome Dokuro isn't just a strong girl. She's more than that. She's my _saviour_. She's my _friend_. She's the girl that taught me to love and appreciate life and she's the girl that taught me _emotions_."

By the time he ended his speech, the tears were already falling uncontrollably. Seeing this, Grandma rushed to the stage and embraced her grandson lovingly, the tears falling from her wrinkled eyes well. She kissed his forehead and hugged him again.

For once, Fran returned her embrace and while he hugged his grandma, he thought he saw her right at the back in a white dress.

She was smiling at him.

With tears in his eyes, he smiled back.

**xXXx**

It had been five years since her passing. Standing quietly in the park as the birds chirped and the children ran around freely, 16 year old Fran walked towards the familiar green spot where he had lied down together with her, with their hands intertwined.

His lips curved into a smile as he recalled the memories of her. He looked at the sky and enjoyed the summer breeze. If she was here, she would have loved the view.

'The clouds _really_ look like sheep, Chrome." he told himself, the smile still on his face. His hands then entered his pocket, where he took out a piece of paper.

Her letter.

He smiled fondly at it.

**xXXx**

_Fran_

_By the time you're reading this, I'm probably no longer in this world. Throughout my life, I had no friends. I've been stuck in this hospital for so long, that my only companion were the nurses and doctors. So, when you entered my room for the first time, stumbling over your own crutches, I was excited. I was so excited to meet someone new._

_You always look so bored, so I ended up talking a lot. I remember the trick you showed me, and even now I don't know where the coin went. I tried it myself to one of the nurse, but the coin slipped out from my hand instead. I'm terrible at magic, right Fran?_

_The times I spent with you was always fun. To me the hospital had always been a lonely place. But then suddenly you came along and I'll always look forward to your visits. I'll always look forward to you stories. I'll always look forward to seeing you._

_Because Fran, you gave me a life where no one else had. You allowed me to make new friends by bringing your seniors to visit me. You showed me the outside world, from the shopping district to the park where I saw the beautiful sky. You allowed me to be part of the outside world when all this while I had been outcast and left out because of my sickness._

_In this world where even my parents threw me away, you accepted me when nearly no one did._

_That's why Fran, you'll always have a special place in my heart, because you're my first visitor, my first friend._

_So when I'm gone, don't shut yourself Fran, because I still want you to smile. I still want you laugh. I still want you to be the Fran that accepted me. Even if I'm gone, don't close your heart. Let people in, because there're those that care for you._

_Grandma, Rokudo Mukuro, M.M, Ken and Chikusa. They care for you a lot, so don't push them away, Fran._

_Continue smiling. Continue laughing. Because your smile saves me from the solitude I was feeling, so use that smile to bring joy to others as well._

_Fran, meeting you was a blessing, and I consider myself lucky to have a friend like you. Even if the time we spent together were short, those times were the happiest part of my life._

_Death might be taking me away, but death can't take the memories away. In the end, life is still stronger than death. Even if the death of someone is painful, remember this:_

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._

_That's why Fran, don't close your heart. Don't let the emotions inside you die. Live on, and live life to the fullest, because we can only life once…that's why live it with a smile…_

**xXXx**

"Fran! We're going to the famous Yamamoto's sushi shop now!" Rokudo Mukuro shouted, snapping him out from his thoughts.

"Hurry, Fran! Ken is hungry! And Chikusa is grumbling, surprisingly. We might just leave you here!" M.M added on.

Hearing this, Fran gently folder the letter, slipping it into his pockets once more. He faced his friends and smiled. "Coming!"

As Fran ran towards his friends, he felt the breeze blowing towards him as though whispering to him. He stopped and turned back to gaze at the green spot where he was at.

His eyes widened slightly before he smiled fondly at it. He then ran back to his friends with her voice lingering in his ears.

"_Live life with a smile, Fran."_

* * *

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside is while we live"  
_

_Norman Cousins_

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Ah, I started it with a life and death theme. So yea. Treasure lives more okay? It's so fragile... and live it without regrets.**_

_**Deadly-Chronicles out.**_

_**May we meet again.**_


End file.
